le chocolat adouçit les moeurs, enfin presque!
by dragonichigo
Summary: BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE CELINE ! yaoi harry/draco/lucius /!\ WARNING SCENE DE SEXE DETAILLEE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 : LE TEMPS D'UNE PAUSE**

Moi je dis vive « Charlie et la chocolaterie » et « Harry Potter » mdr

Bonne anniversaire ma Céline ^^

* * *

Peu importe les ténèbres qui pouvaient régner au plus profond de tout, il existait toujours une lumière, un petit éclair d'espoir qui pouvais sauver n'importe qui de n'importe quoi. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire hors du commun et qui se déroule justement dans un endroit très particulier : l'Allée des Embrumes.

La guerre avait laissé d'énormes séquelles dans la vie des gens et la partie noire de la ville sombrait encore plus vite qu'avant. Réputé pour sa noirceur et sa mauvaise fréquentation (assassin, voleurs, etc.…), l'Allée des Embrumes était désertée par les gens sains d'esprits, ceux qui croyait encore un peu en l'espoir.

Mais même la plus obscure des obscurités pouvait cacher en son sein la plus pure des perles. Il existait ainsi dans cette zone sombre, un magasin, bien différent de ses congénères : « Le temps d'une pause ». Ce commerce était de couleur claire et pastel, à l'opposé de celui des jumeaux Weasley qui était bariolé de toutes les couleurs possibles et inimaginables. Les murs étaient crème et les bordures de teinte café, on pouvait y lire l'écriteau « chocolaterie, pâtisserie, confiserie, etc.… », et il régnait alors dehors une odeur sucré de bonheur paisible. C'était le point de rencontre des bas-fonds de Londres sorcier, mais rien de mauvais s'y passait parce qu'Harry Potter veillait.

En effet, notre Gryffondor avait gagné la guerre mais en en payant le prix et même davantage. Il avait tout perdu : sa famille, ses amis, il n'avait pût sauver des innocents,… ; pire, il avait perdu l'espoir, lui qui en était le plus digne représentant. Pourtant, un jour en se promenant dans la cité anglaise, Potter avait surpris un enfant, un enfant au regard vide, seul, blessé et sale. Quand il voulut le toucher pour savoir si tout allait bien, le petit garçon avait pris la fuite, terrifié et en larmes. Harry avait alors réalisé qu'il ne voulait plus voir ce genre de comportement, qu'à défaut d'avoir le bonheur, il en donnerait à Eux, ceux qui n'avaient plus rien comme lui et qui étaient obligés de se terrer à l'Allée des Embrumes pour survivre un minimum.

Il se retourna en pleine réflexion et continua son chemin en cherchant comment leurs donner un peu de paix lumineuse, lorsque, tout à coup, il trouva. A quelques pas de lui se trouvait un autre enfant, mais avec ses parents ce coups ci ; malheureusement, il pleurait parce qu'il s'était fait mal, il avait d'ailleurs le genou un peu en sang. Sa voix hurlait de détresse et ses yeux pleurait de douleur, le Gryffondor vit le père acheter un chocolat qu'il lui donna et la mère lui donner un bisou-magique-qui-soigne comme seules les mères savaient le faire. Il souvint alors d'un vieil adage moldus qui disait que le chocolat adoucissait les mœurs, ayant quelques souvenirs de lui et de ses amis mangeant des sucreries pour leur plus grand bonheur. Harry décida alors de se lancer dans ce projet : celui de créer une chocolaterie dans le but de continuer à les sauver, et peut-être même, qui sait, se sauver lui-même.

Notre Survivant avait largement de quoi construire le local, en plus de sa réputation pour se maintenir protégé ; il ne manquait plus que le savoir-faire, ce qu'il combla sans problème à l'aide de cours et de beaucoup d'imagination pour la préparation de recettes. Bien sûr, au début, il y eut quelque petit problème de comestibilité des aliments et de voisinage, mais au final, il s'en sortit plutôt bien.

Evidemment, il y avait des établissements comme Honeyduckes pour les friandises, mais c'était magiquement classique et bien trop cher. Donc Harry se basa sur des recettes simples et originales, faciles et magnifiques, les vendant gratuitement : l'argent n'achète pas tout et le bonheur n'a pas de prix, comme on dit. Durant les premiers mois, les gens n'osaient pas rentrer dans ce magasin remplis de couleur et de lumière, se contentant de rester collés aux vitrines pour voir, admirer et envier. Mais ils finirent pourtant un jour à rentrer, et là il y eut du succès, beaucoup de succès même.

Comme je vous le disais plus haut, « le temps d'une pause » était devenu le centre nerveux de l'Allée des Embrumes, points de rencontre et d'encrage pour ceux en perdition, promesse d'un instant de paix dans leur cauchemar, une paix à l'odeur sucré et au goût chocolat, fraise, vanille, etc.… aux couleurs, formes et goûts variés. C'est d'ailleurs durant l'une de ces transactions entre Harry et un inconnu que la véritable histoire commence.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 : UNE RENCONTRE SURPRISE**

Moi je dis vive « Charlie et la chocolaterie » et « Harry Potter » mdr

Bonne anniversaire ma Céline ^^

* * *

Lucius réalisait un marché chez Barjot et Beurk lorsqu'il croisa, tard dans la soirée, un étrange attroupement d'enfants miséreux, pas loin de la boutique où il traitait. Intrigué, il se dépêcha de conclure l'affaire et sorti dehors pour assouvir sa curiosité, ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

Harry Potter, le Survivant National, se tenait devant lui, debout et riant innocemment dans L'allée des Embrumes, entouré d'une dizaine de gamins crasseux qui piaillait désagréablement, portant au-dessus de lui et à bout de bras un carton bizarre. Souriant de son stratagème, il ne vit d'ailleurs pas qu'un enfant, plus rusé, venait de lancer un sort sur la boîte la faisant exploser. Des tonnes de sucreries cascadèrent le long du brun, trop surpris pour bouger, pour le plus grand plaisir des enfants malicieux, qui se pressèrent pour courir après les friandises qui essayaient de s'échappe discrètement, mais en vain : elles étaient trop lentes pour leurs petites mains agiles. Le Gryffondor finit par sourire et les laissa jouer en paix, baissant les bras le long de son corps et les regardant tendrement, avant de partir par le chemin opposé.

Se remettant de sa surprise, Malefoy senior eut un sourire sadique en pensant à la vengeance qu'il pouvait exécuter ni vu ni connu, au détour d'une ruelle sombre, pour tout le mal que la vie de Potter avait réalisé dans sa vie ; il se reprit et le fila discrètement, rasant avec précaution les murs des bas-quartier de Londres. Il finit par atterrir devant un magasin de couleur claire, décoré avec bon goût, se détachant sans peine des pierres grises qui l'entouraient. Il vit alors le Survivant, les yeux fermés, assis sur un banc, devant la boutique. Il s'approcha en catimini et pointa fièrement sa baguette contre la gorge offerte, heureux de sa prise sur le brun et oubliant bien vite sa pensée qui lui dictait de mordre langoureusement cette peau légèrement hâlée et qui semblait bien délicieuse.

-Potter… souffla Lucius, stoïque mais très excité.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, pas du tout surpris par la présence du mangemort, le visage neutre mais le regard brillant d'une petite flamme malicieuse.

-ravis de vous revoir Lucius, répondit-il calmement.

-toujours aussi fier et arrogant, espèce de sang-mêlé, siffla le blond de colère. Nous ne sommes pas amis alors je te prierais de ne pas être familier avec ma noble personne !

-allons Malefoy, vous devriez baisser votre arme, cela fait très mauvais genre près de mon magasin, rétorqua le Gryffi, toujours aussi neutre mais amusé.

Hésitant un bref instant, l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort finit par ranger sa baguette et resta immobile, face à Harry, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence et le brun sourit d'un air appréciateur, sculptant à nouveau le corps de Lucius avec son regard émeraude passion. Troublé, Malefoy senior détourna son regard et s'énerva contre ces stupides rougeurs qui s'étalèrent joyeusement sur ses joues. Il finit par prendre sur lui et s'assit, pour garder un œil sur lui, non loin de Potter qui fixait le moindre de ses mouvements en souriant doucement.

-qu'as-tu à me fixer comme ça, Survivant ? s'exclama le blond, un peu beaucoup à cran.

-rien, j'apprécie juste la beauté de vos gestes et de votre physique, dit calmement le Gryffondor.

-tu me mates ? S'étrangla le mangemort en se relevant brusquement.

-oui tout à fait, rigola le brun. Bien, vous partez ou vous me tenez compagnie encore un moment ?

-euh… je… hum… euh… oui, d'accord, bredouilla-t-il


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 : UN RENDEZ-VOUS PAS COMME LES AUTRES.**

Moi je dis vive « Charlie et la chocolaterie » et « Harry Potter » mdr

Bonne anniversaire ma Céline ^^

* * *

Harry émit un léger rire et se releva, s'époussetant un peu et rentra à l'intérieur de la boutique, invitant le blondinet d'un geste de la main.

Interloqué par cette bizarrerie, Lucius accepta d'un signe de la tête hésitant et le suivit à l'intérieur. Il s'y plût tout de suite, l'ambiance chaleureuse et paisible, cet arôme sucré flottant dans les airs, etc.… Fait étonnant, Malefoy sénior ronronna discrètement de bien-être en fermant les yeux de délice : cet endroit était vraiment un oasis de bonheur au cœur de cet océan de cauchemar, et ça, l'aristocrate l'apprécia grandement.

Le Gryffondor le conduisit de l'autre côté du comptoir appétissant et pénétra dans l'arrière-boutique, là ou on fabriquait les sucreries. L'endroit était un peu plus sombre que la partie commerce, mais cela ne gâchait en rien cette douce chaleur rassurante. Potter lui dit de s'asseoir sur le comptoir comme un enfant, le temps qu'il finisse les chocolats pour le lendemain ; le blond s'assit sur la table et le regarda faire en silence, le dos contre le mur.

Lucius admira jalousement les mains en train de pétrir la pâte, les doigts plongeant de temps en temps dans le bol de chocolat pour satisfaire une brusque envie de gourmandise. Bercé par la chaleur des flammes de la cheminée et le fredonnement d'Harry, il ferma les yeux et battit la mesure avec ses jambes, s'endormant un peu, mais fut réveillé aussitôt par un léger rire moqueur. En ouvrant ses orbes mercures, il vit le Survivant en train de le regarder moqueusement, la main pleine de chocolat. Suspicieux, il porta ses doigts au visage et le toucha pour constater au final qu'on l'avait barbouillé de ce liquide sucré partout sur le visage ; ulcéré, il fixa le brun, un brin amusé.

-cela vous amuse Potter ? dit-il un peu glacial. J'ai toujours su que la guerre vous avait encore plus détraqué le cerveau, un vrai gamin comme ceux de dehors.

-allons Lucius, vous vous attendiez à ce que je vous embête un peu. C'étais facilement prévisible et cela vous a plut comme idée, sinon vous en m'auriez pas suivi ? Et puis le masque au chocolat est très bon pour la peau, railla le Gryffi gentiment. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais vous aider à vous en débarrasser… ronronna-t-il pour finir en s'avançant vers le blond.

Et avant d'avoir eu l'idée de protester, Malefoy senior se retrouva avec un brun assez mignon entre les jambes. Il le fixait d'un air très surpris et lui demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais notre brun ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder comme une friandise géante, d'ailleurs il s'en pourlécha les lèvres joyeusement.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4 : UN CONTACT RAPPROCHE TRES SUCRE.**

Moi je dis vive « Charlie et la chocolaterie » et « Harry Potter » mdr

Bonne anniversaire ma Céline ^^

* * *

Face à ce contact très rapproché de la part du Survivant, Lucius ferma les yeux très forts et attendit la suite des intentions du Gryffondor, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il sentit un léger souffle saveur chocolat contre sa peau et il en tressailli de délice, puis le souffle laissa place à une paire de lèvre malicieuse et enfin à une explosion de sensations exquises.

Les lèvres d'Harry se posèrent doucement sur celles un peu tremblantes de Malefoy, les frôlant à peine pour les rassurer avant d'appuyer un peu plus, leur goût plaisant de plus en plus au Rouge et Or qui glissa ses mains le long de la taille de l'adulte. Le blond se contracta légèrement, mais finit par se laisser aller à cette divine caresse et déposa ses bras autour du cou du chocolatier, savourant les lèvres offertes et gourmandes de son partenaire.

Potter rigola un petit peu et se mit à mordiller tendrement les lèvres de l'ancien mangemort, les suçant et les taquinant du bout de la langue, excitant volontairement le père de sa Némésis. Lucius gémit de frustration et attrapa la lèvre inférieure afin de la sucer sensuellement en lançant un regard de mercure en fusion pour décider le Gryffondor à agir et d'arrêter de se jouer de lui. Harry tint un moment mais ne put résister bien longtemps et se pencha pour attraper ces coquines qui le taquinaient depuis un moment, embrassant à pleine bouche l'adulte qui en gémit de plaisir.

Leurs langues valsèrent, se caressèrent, jouèrent, cherchant toujours l'autre. Les mains se cramponnaient aux corps pour essayer de ne pas perdre pied, mais elles finirent par se détacher et aller caresser la peau, se déshabillant avec précipitation. Le Survivant lutta encore un moment, puis trop impatient, empoigna la chemise en soie et la déchira, arrachant un cri outré de la part du blond qui fondit aussitôt sous le baiser brûlant du brun. Il plongea ses fins doigts dans cette chevelure désordonnée, se plaquant désespérément contre cette présence si dominante ; Potter, lui, descendit sa bouche le long de la mâchoire, taquinant joyeusement l'oreille, mordillant le lobe et suçant la courbe de ce cou si pâle et désirable. Harry descendit encore et encore, léchant et dégustant sans fin cette peau absolument délicieuse pour lui, il finit même par arriver à un téton durcit de désir : il fondit dessus. Il le prit entre ses dents et le fit rouler lentement, tirant et mordant, tétant ce bout de chaire tentateur ; il alla vers l'autre et refit le même traitement, écoutant les gémissements qu'il engendrait… il se sentait si puissant, il avait le contrôle sur ce mangemort et il comptait bien le faire mourir de plaisir…

Il descendit jusqu'au nombril et joua avec, les yeux plongés dans ces orbes mercures qui le fixait avec envie. Il sortit tout doucement, vérifiant sans cesse que Lucius voyait bien ce qu'il faisait, la langue de sa bouche et la plongea dans ce petit creux, mimant l'acte sexuel langoureusement, mordillant les contours malicieusement. Il mit sa main dans le saladier de chocolat liquide chaud et badigeonna le torse de Malefoy senior en rigolant face à la chair de poule qui le couvrit, le contraste chaud-froid le faisant légèrement cambré ; lorsqu'il eut finit de l'imbiber, il lui donna ses doigts en bouche pour le faire sucer, ce que le blond fit avec joie, espérant secrètement le titiller.

Harry laissa sa langue glisser à nouveau au nombril, léchant sensuellement le chocolat chaud en ronronnant. Lucius prit la main du brun entre ses lèvres et commença à la lécher, suçant les doigts un par un, mordillant le bout et caressant le petit creux entre chaque. Une fois le bas du torse consciencieusement dégusté, le Gryffondor remonta le long du torse fin, nettoyant toutes les traces de ce liquide sucré, redécouvrant avec insistance les tétons durs, continuant à arracher des petits cris de plaisir et de supplice, et finit par revenir à cette bouche qui se mordillait inconsciemment pour garder un minimum de contrôle, un Malefoy garde toujours son sang-froid.

Le problème étant que les Potter étaient les personnes les plus têtues du monde, Lucius avait peu de chance de garder son self-control très longtemps. Harry laissa sa main descendre à nouveau le long du torse et s'arrêta au niveau de son pantalon, qu'il déboutonna complètement, avant de le faire glisser le long de ses fines jambes et de pouvoir enfin s'occuper de quelque chose plus intéressant. Il posa sa paume contre le membre douloureusement tendu et commença à faire de lent va-vient, réussissant enfin à faire céder Malefoy senior à ses pulsions.

Le blond n'en pouvais plus, trop chaud, trop envie, ses lèvres laissaient passer sans remord ses cris et ses supplications muettes, il n'était plus un Lord, il était juste lui, lui en train de prendre son pied avec le Survivant. Il se mit à se cambrer de plus en plus face à l'insistance des mouvements et la langue brûlante qui se faufilait dans son cou, bougeant au même rythme, demandant toujours plus. Et, au moment où il allait enfin pouvoir jouir et se libérer de cette tension si délicieusement insupportable, un imprévu encercla d'une main Harry en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, le regard pétillant de désir et de malice, son autre main comprimant le sexe à sa base pour l'empêcher de déguster la délivrance comme il se doit.

-alors Père, on prend du bon temps en m'oubliant au manoir avec notre fantasme commun ? Tut tut tut, vous m'envoyez très déçu, railla-t-il en laissant descendre ses mains le long du corps du Gryffondor. Heureusement que je suis là pour rattraper l'honneur de la famille, n'est-ce pas chéri ? Chuchota-t-il en embrassant le cou du brun, le mordillant, le regard moqueur fixant son Père qui lui rendait un regard frustré de désir.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5 : TARTE AUX CITRONS A 3.**

Moi je dis vive « Charlie et la chocolaterie » et « Harry Potter » mdr

Bonne anniversaire ma Céline ^^

* * *

-Dr… Draco… souffla Malefoy. Je t'en prie… laisses-moi jouir… ahhh, cria-t-il en sentant son fils serrer davantage sa prise, plaisir douloureux.

-allons Père, un Malefoy ne supplie pas, ronronna le blond. Il me faut donc vous punir Lucius…

-Draco… siffla le Gryffondor en sentant sa Némésis s'en prendre à son cou.

-tu es bien le Survivant, Potter : le seul à pouvoir faire plier un Malefoy… chuchota le Serpentard. Malheureusement pour toi, je suis plus fort que mon père parce qu'on s'est côtoyé pendant sept ans, je suis comme qui dirait « immunisé »… je suis le plus fort _Harry_, c'est moi qui te ferais plier… murmura-t-il en mordillant l'oreille du brun.

Harry poussa un miaulement rauque et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son ancien ennemi, le laissant le plaquer avec force entre les jambes de Lucius, contre le comptoir, lui offrant sa gorge sans aucune hésitation. Draco sourit ironiquement et se pressa encore plus contre le corps musclé du chocolatier, mordant un peu plus fort cette peau sacrifiée pour le plaisir, faisant perler un peu de sang qu'il lécha pour se faire pardonner et crisper ce corps sous la déferlante de sensations brûlantes et grisantes.

Dray garda la main sur la verge de Lucius qui grognait et suppliait la délivrance, les larmes de frustration coulant sur ses joues, qu'Harry s'empressa de lécher avec délice, frottant involontairement ses fesses contre le sexe de sa Némésis qui était un peu beaucoup à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Aussitôt, l'autre main du jeune blond se détacha et se faufila sous les vêtements du Survivant, les enleva en savourant la texture et l'odeur de son fantasme.

Joueur, Potter ferma les yeux dans un grand sourire et fit s'évaporer les vêtements de son tortionnaire pour ensuite se cambrer un maximum, martyrisant les nerfs de Draco, bougeant ses hanches contre cet organe dressé et gros d'envie, riant sans remord face à l'embarrassante situation du Serpentard. Sadique, celui-ci comprit très vite le jeu du Gryffi et empoigna son sexe brusquement, et fit de vifs mouvements de va-et-vient, relâchant un peu celle de son père, qui gémit faiblement de soulagement.

Malefoy fit pencher doucement Harry vers la verge de Lucius qu'il imbiba de chocolat chaud et le Survivant finit par le prendre entre ses lèvres. Tendrement, il lécha le gland rougis de désir, le grignotant et le suçant comme une sucette, avec passion, avant de l'avaler d'un coup, à la surprise du Mangemort qui poussa un cri en écartant encore plus les jambes et en bougeant rapidement les hanches, les mains crispées sur le bois du comptoir. Pendant que le Gryffi s'occupait de Mlaefoy senior, Draco préparait consciencieusement Potter à le recevoir afin de lui faire le moins mal possible.

Les cris de plaisir du Survivant en sentant la langue et les doigts du blond en lui, remuant, écartant et frôlant sa prostate, étaient étouffés par la grosseur de la verge du père, mais les vibrations engendrées se heurtaient au membre très sensible et c'était alors Lucius qui hurlait à sa place. La sensation était de trop pour le Mangemort qui se soulagea dans un dernier cri d'extase dans la bouche brûlante du brun qui avala ce liquide légèrement amer parfumé au chocolat par ses bons soins de chocolatier ; ce mélange amer-sucré, pour le moins excitant, eut raison de lui à son tour et il éjacula contre le comptoir.

L'état post-orgasmique l'envahit et il se laissa retomber sur Lucius qui l'entoura paresseusement de ses bras. Profitant de leur « coma », Draco s'enfonça d'un coup jusqu'à la garde, prenant par surprise le brun qui gémit sourdement en se cambrant pour en demander plus, l'accueillant plus profondément en lui.

Le Serpentard fit de léger va-et-vient pour l'habituer avant d'y aller plus franchement, le faisant presque bondir, le maintenant par les hanches, le faisant durcir à nouveaux dans un gémissement d'extase. Lucius le fit se relever et l'embrassa, jouant avec sa langue, la suçant et la caressant, la mordillant et explorant sans fin.

-aimerais-tu le prendre Potter ?... murmura Dray dans le creux de l'oreille, les yeux braqués vers l'adulte qui avait le regard envieux. Il gémit pour toi, il te veut en lui, tu sens comme il en a besoin ? Susurra-t-il, la voix toujours plus basse et sensuelle. Écoute…

-ahh… hum… oui s'il… humpf… s'il te plaît… bredouilla le Gryffi, obligé d'arrêter le baiser pour respirer et répondre.

-Lucius, mon ange, prépares-toi… ronronna le blond très satisfait par ce qui était en train de se dérouler.

Sans un mot mais se pourléchant les lèvres comme un chat devant un bol de crème, Malefoy senior recula un peu, posa ses pied sur le bois et commença à se masturber, les yeux fermés et la tête penchée en arrière, gémissant de plaisir. Quand la verge fut bien dur, le Mangemort dirigea sa main vers son intimité et caressa l'anneau de chaire, s'engendrant des frissons, avant de plonger un doigt dans cette cavité si chaudement étroite. D'abord crispé, il finit par se détendre et enclencha des va-et-vient tout doux, enfilant au fur et à mesure un second, puis un dernier doigt, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux, se détendant au maximum. Lorsqu'il frôla sa prostate du bout de ses doigts agiles, il poussa un cri en se cambrant et reprit son sexe en main, bougeant les deux paumes pour le plus de plaisir possible.

Quand il fut au bord de la rupture, Draco le fit stopper tous gestes et, ignorant son grognement d'impatience, guida doucement le Survivant qui avait un peu de mal sous la vague de sensation.

-comment s'est Potter ?... susurra-t-il en donnant un vif coup de rein pour l'embrouiller davantage.

-ahhh Dray…c'est ét-étroit et ch-chaud… hum… c'est bi-bizarre de prendre et d'être pr-pris en même temps… souffla-t-il en restant à peu près immobile pour ne pas faire mal à Lucius, chose difficile lorsqu'on avait un Serpentard qui vous pilonnait avec beaucoup de conviction.

-bien… alors commençons… chuchota-t-il en lui mordant à nouveau l'oreille et en accélérant brusquement le rythme.

Soudain, le Vert et Argent tapa pile dans la prostate faisant crier le Gryffondor qui cogna à son tour dans celle de Lucius. Très satisfait, il recommença ce geste encore et encore, la puissance de l'échange étant doublée pour l'adulte qui se secouait dans tout les sens, résistant de moins en moins à la pression. Draco vit bien que son père n'était pas loin de l'orgasme, alors il prit sa main et celle d'Harry pour empoigner la verge et accélérer encore plus, les mains jointes glissants sans peine et avec force sur le sexe humide de désir.

Malefoy se tordit un instant et se relâcha en de longs jets bouillants, criant son plaisir une seconde fois, contractant ses muscles. Potter n'en pu plus et se soulagea à son tour à l'intérieur de l'adulte quand il sentit celui-ci se serrer autour de lui violemment, emprisonnant à son tour le Serpentard en lui qui éjacula enfin, griffant de délice les hanches du brun.

Le cœur battant, la respiration hachée, le corps couvert de sueur, ils se déboîtèrent doucement avec des murmures satisfaits et s'affalèrent sur Lucius qui les serra contre lui, cherchant tous leurs souffles. Ils se redressèrent un peu et se regardèrent un instant avant de s'embrasser tendrement tout les trois.

-tu nous conduis à ton lit Potter ? Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera du bien. Demain tu sauras tout, parole de Sang-Pur, _Harry_… souffla Draco un peu hésitant.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6 : EPILOGUE.**

Moi je dis vive « Charlie et la chocolaterie » et « Harry Potter » mdr

Bonne anniversaire ma Céline ^^

* * *

Harry les observa avant d'acquiescer lentement et de se relever, les jambes flageolantes. Il posa sa main sur la tête de Draco qui était encore sur les cuisses de son père, et l'autre sur la jambe de Lucius, avant de fermer les yeux et de les faire tous transplaner dans la chambre du brun. En atterrissant, ils tombèrent pêle-mêle les uns sur les autres dans un concert de grognements et de rires étouffés.

Malefoy senior se dégagea le premier et alla s'allonger, attendant et regardant le nœud humain au bout du lit : le Serpentard et le Gryffondor avaient les jambes entremêlées, les bras du Survivant entourant doucement la fine taille du blond qui avait posé ses avant-bras de part et d'autre de la tête de Potter. Les yeux dans les yeux, front contre front, ils finirent par s'embrasser tendrement, amoureusement, se serrant encore plus fort contre l'autre.

-allons, je croyais que l'on devait dormir, ironisa Lucius en les voyant s'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément.

-hum… euh oui, se serait plus sage… murmura Draco, la voix rauque, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

Souriant malicieusement, le Serpentard embrassa le Gryffondor une dernière fois avant de se dégager pour aller s'allonger sur son père, entre ses jambes, la tête sur le ventre et les bras l'entourant. Harry se mit à genoux et les regarda jalousement, avec hésitation ; les Malefoy le regardèrent, amusés, et le tirèrent par la main pour le faire tomber à leurs côtés. Le Survivant se blottit contre leurs flancs, les jambes mêlées aux deux autres, les bras les câlinant tout trois ; ils finirent enfin par s'endormir.

La nuit passa tranquillement et Dray se réveilla. Il trouva son père en train de caresser tendrement la tête du Gryffi, le regard amoureux. Les orbes orages du fils étaient nostalgiques, Malefoy junior l'admira un instant avant de resserrer son étreinte sur Lucius, fixant à présent le brun en train de dormir en boule, comme un chat.

-depuis combien de temps l'aimons-nous, Père ? demanda doucement le Serpentard.

-cela fait quatre ans à présent, mon amour, répondit le Mangemort.

-et on ne peut pas l'avoir, n'est-ce pas… murmura-t-il à nouveau, laissant couler en silence quelques larmes.

-voyons Draco, nous le savions depuis le début que les chances pour nous aimer à trois étaient bien minces. Tu es un grand maintenant, Fils, cesse de pleurer, ajouta-t-il Lucius en abandonnant les cheveux noirs pour mettre le Serpentard assis sur lui, essuyant son chagrin.

-je l'aime tellement Père, j'aurais aimé qu'on soit enfin ensemble tout les trois pour toujours, pleura-t-il de plus en plus en se serrant contre lui, la tête dans le cou.

-moi aussi je l'aime chéri. Mais qui accepterais de vivre et de partager un amour à trois, surtout avec deux Malefoy ? C'est impossible Draco… chuchota-t-il en berçant son fils, une larme glissant sur sa propre joue.

-avez-vous demandé mon avis ? s'exclama une voix un peu coléreuse.

-Harry… murmura Lucius de surprise en voyant le brun à genoux sur le lit, les yeux furieux et tristes, le drap cachant son sexe au repos.

-moi je veux être avec vous ! Moi je veux vivre cet amour à trois ! Pourquoi choisissez-vous à ma place ? Moi j'accepterais Malefoy ! Qui êtes-vous pour décider à ma place ! cria le Gryffondor, les yeux laissant cascader ses larmes de rage et de désespoir.

-chut Chaton, arrêtes de pleurer, bredouilla Draco en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Ça ne nous va vraiment pas au teint, reprit-t-il en rigolant piteusement face à leurs nez rouges et humides, et les yeux collants de chagrin.

-je vous aime, espèce de Serpentard… chuchota Harry en se laissant aller à un câlin à trois.

Ils se rassurèrent et se consolèrent, riant de leurs bêtises, s'aimant tout simplement. Potter alla ouvrir son magasin et passa la journée à vendre ses friandises au goût de bonheur, laissant le soulagement et l'amour remplir peu à peu le vide qui était en lui. Les Malefoy, eux, traînèrent au lit, attendant avec impatience le moment où le Survivant ne serrait qu'à eux, mangeant les chocolats délicieux, imaginant sans peine le brun recouvert de ce met exquis.

Lorsqu'il revint le soir et qu'il vit la tête de ses deux blonds, leurs regards bouillant de désir, il sourit avec gourmandise et commença à se déshabiller en se déhanchant sensuellement. Ce soir, au menu, nous aurons : un Harry nu, nappé de chocolat, fourré d'amour … miam… à consommer sans modération !

Après tout, si les sucreries aident les désespérés, pourquoi n'exciterait-il pas à forte dose deux personnes bourrées d'hormones et d'amour pour un chocolatier ? comme quoi, le chocolat adoucit les mœurs… enfin presque !


End file.
